


It's All About The Foreplay

by shinigami_yumi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Companionable Snark, Complete, Dubious Consent, Dubious Mythology, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_yumi/pseuds/shinigami_yumi
Summary: When Romani declares he's married to Magi☆Mari, Merlin takes himvery seriously.





	It's All About The Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead; since we're still at E Pluribus Unum on the English version of the game, this is based on their interactions in the Japanese version. Canon compliant as of the time of writing.
> 
> Many thanks to [Matsuri_Kuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuri_Kuu/pseuds/Matsuri_Kuu) for the beta! ♡

Romani Archaman sighs as he watches the video feed from the Fifth Singularity. _“Still single at thirty,” huh…_ Whether he's subconsciously been keeping his distance or really just that uninteresting as a human, it's true he's had trouble even getting a second date these past years. He'd been careless around Mash, too. Now they all think he's a divorcee. _Is that better? Worse?_

“No, it's fine,” he tells himself. “It's fine! It's all because… I'm married to Magi☆Mari!”

An awkward hush falls over the Command Room even as he realizes he said that a lot louder than he planned. How embarrassing — he doesn't have to turn to sense the pitying look even da Vinci is giving him.

He sighs again. Well, he doesn't suppose they can think any worse of him.

“Doctor, what's the matter?”

Staring balefully at his computer, he hadn't even noticed Mash coming in. “I—it's Magi☆Mari…”

The Demi-Servant sighs audibly, longsuffering. “What about her?” On the bright side, she didn't tell him to get a life.

“She released a limited edition wedding ring and digital bridal photo album set… but it's lottery only!” he wails, and she's not subtle about searching the heavens for patience and fortitude.

“Doctor Roman—” Mash sighs again, shaking her head. “No, never mind. We're waiting for you to start the next Rayshift. Please get a hold of yourself.”

She leaves without waiting for him, and he takes a deep, calming breath before heading to the Command Room. He can always wallow in his misery later.

Romani drags his feet tiredly back to his room. Another day, another Rayshift, another step towards saving the world. There's so much to do, and he really should be more focused on work instead of perpending the odds of getting that wedding merchandise set.

“Oh, there you are, Archaman,” comes as soon as he opens the door, and—

“You!” He hurriedly slams the door shut behind him and locks it.

Merlin projects himself here sometimes, as if he has nothing better to do than to annoy Romani. Indeed, “I don't,” he'd confirmed previously. With Avalon being outside the time axis, there is little urgency for anything and plenty of time to have fun at Romani's expense.

“You know, if you react like that, people will think we're having a clandestine affair.”

“Anyone would know better than to have an affair with you!” he snaps, heading towards the hybrid lounging on his bed. There's a reason the Magus of Flowers was locked away in that tower, after all, and again, Romani demands, “Why can't you go do something helpful for a change?”

“Brrr…" Merlin mock-shivers. "And after I came all this way because I heard you wanted this.” The wizard waves the package Romani just noticed he's holding, and—

“That's—” _That can't be—_

“But if you don't want it," Merlin shrugs, "that's fine. I'll leave.”

“Wait!” He runs over for a closer look. _It's really_ “The Magi☆Mari Dream Wedding Set!” It's packaged beautifully, in an elegant golden box sealed with ribbons and flowers. “How did you—?”

“Ostensibly the same way you still get her updates,” the other replies coolly, and Romani doesn't want to think about the implications. “Well, I'm hardly her biggest fan here, so I immediately thought of you, but it's all right if you don't want it, Romani. I'll go do something helpful right now.”

“No, wait, I do!!”

“Oh?” Merlin smiles, delighted, and Romani's heart sinks. “So what would you give me for it?”

“Ugh, I knew it.” Romani runs a hand through his hair, pacing. “I knew you couldn't possibly have become a nice person overnight.”

“Oh, that's hardly fair, Romani. It's a lottery, you know.”

“It's not like you have any use for money in Avalon!” he protests, never mind how the shut-in obtained the funds to participate in the first place.

“Indeed,” Merlin agrees, stretching languidly like a cat on his bed. “So of course I don't want your money, if that's what you're suggesting.”

No, of course he's already figured out what Merlin would want. It's in the hybrid's nature, after all. “You're shameless.”

“Says the one contemplating a second copy of every item in Magi☆Mari's shop for more lottery tickets.”

It hits like a punch to the gut — that he didn't win after all his purchases or bonus tickets from her livestream, that he would have bought everything again, that this piece of trash who doesn't even appreciate Magi☆Mari as an artist or a person could have won it so easily instead.

It's not fair.

“I hate you.”

“But you'd do it?” Violet eyes twinkle with amusement.

Romani takes a deep breath to steel himself, then sits down on the bed. "Fine! Fine. Let's get this over with."

Merlin laughs, sitting up. "You really are her greatest fan, Archaman!" Sweeping copper hair aside, he drops a light kiss on Romani's neck, and the doctor tenses, fights the urge to jerk away. "Oh, come on, relax. Take this as a lesson on what to do on your wedding night."

"That's rich," Romani mutters drily, "seeing as I'm the one who's actually been married before."

The wizard snorts even as he presses close. "Sure, but what did you _do_ on your wedding night?"

"I— I just—" He blushes at the thought of putting it into words. "Wait, why should I tell you?!"

Merlin cracks up — so tickled, he has to bury his face in Romani's hair to muffle himself.

"I— I haven't even said anything!" Romani protests.

The other wipes his eyes. "Well, if you're shy to talk about it, it mustn't have been very interesting."

"Th—that's not— It's private!"

Merlin dissolves into laughter all over again. "All right, but was she wet by the time you stuck it in?"

"Wet?"

"Down here." The other cups him between the legs, and he jumps. "Tsk." Merlin shakes his head. "My, my, David was a far more negligent father than I imagined."

"I don't want his advice!" Romani cries, and Merlin wraps his other arm around the doctor's chest to pull him closer.

"No? What about mine?" he murmurs by Romani's ear, moving both hands in circular motions. "I daresay I'm an expert."

"No! Keep your ruinous advice to yourself!"

"But don't you want to give Magi☆Mari an unforgettable wedding night?" The image of her lying flushed on his bed in her wedding gown sends his blood rushing down, and he's hard when Merlin gently squeezes his groin again.

"Ahh, I—" Long fingers sweep over a nipple through his tunic, and the tingle of pleasure takes him by surprise. "Okay, all right, just get it over with already!"

"Tsk, now, now..." Sharp teeth nip lightly along the shell of his ear. "Don't you know it's all about the foreplay, Romani? For instance…" The hand on his chest moves to the other side to strum his neglected nub up and down with the knuckles, and he bites back a whimper as his cock twitches. "Most women are sensitive here. Suck them, twist them, rub them… play with them in different ways to discover what she likes. You really like this, too, don't you?"

Merlin's other hand moves up to strum his other nipple, alternating directions, and his insides clench.

"Heck, when your children are born, give her oral while she's breastfeeding."

Romani gasps. "That's… perverse!"

The hybrid scoffs. "Many women feel pleasure from breastfeeding, but few would admit to it because they've been taught to think like you. Take my word for it, though — I've seen their fantasies."

"O—ohh…" he moans, leaking at the very thought, at the changing speeds of those dexterous fingers.

Merlin guides him down to the bed, peppering his neck with kisses while unzipping his tunic, and he tilts his head back to offer better access. “You, like most people, like it here, too.”

Merlin mouths his way up Romani's jugular to press an emphatic kiss to the pulse point behind his ear, then nips at Romani's earlobe again before kissing his way back down to suck a mark into a pale collarbone. He does the same with the other side, and Romani doesn't realize his pants are gone until Merlin's hands sweep a searing path up his bare thighs.

“Ahh,” but the other stops just short and taps his way back down as if playing a piano. The patter of fingertips trail to the back, then stop to stroke the back of his knee, and it's surprisingly arousing.

“Oh, you're one of those sensitive here,” Merlin coos, grinning, and Romani writhes, frustrated, when Merlin's other hand finds the back of his other knee. “Everyone's different, you know. Experimentation can discover the most unusual erogenous spots; it's very rewarding.”

“Merlin,” he groans, painfully close. “Just hurry up and finish this already!”

“Tsk, Romani, don't you know the wait makes the ending sweeter? Don't people say that about human life, too? It's the journey, not the destination, or some such.”

“I don't want to hear anything like that from y—ahh!”

Merlin dropped his head to nip and suck at his nipples, and he arches up into it desperately. He could almost—

“Ngh…” It's just shy of enough, again and again, then—

He gasps, eyes wide with shock, then he's seeing stars, crying out at the sudden onslaught of rapture. Merlin doesn't stop… stroking his insides, and God, it's impossibly good, “don't stop, ah-ahh-hnn…”

Merlin kisses him, and his eyes flutter shut. There's nothing, nothing in the world except that floral sweetness, the sensual drag of the hybrid's tongue along his own, and those wicked fingers he's clenching wantonly around. He's trembling, close all over again, and he must look so debauched, flushed and covered in his own fluids with his knees hooked over Merlin's shoulders. Then the other breaks away to lap up his seed, and it's filthy, but he can't deny his body's reaction.

“Please,” he moans, “Merlin, please,” he _needs._

The hybrid smiles, caressing Romani's cheek with his free hand. “Well, that I didn't have to teach you,” and it's true; Romani likes kissing — it feels intimate, personal. As if reading his mind, the other captures his lips again, and he pulls Merlin closer, fingers curling in iridescent hair.

“I—”

“I know.” But Merlin only keeps up his overly gentle movements. “Listen,” he says, withdrawing and pecking his way back up to Romani's ear.

“Yes! Yes! Anything! Just don't stop now, d—”

“If her knickers aren't soaked by the time you remove them, you're doing it wrong.”

“Are you—?!” he splutters, then starts hitting Merlin with his arms and legs. “You worthless insufferable rubbish Caster! Stop lecturing me and—”

It's lost in a sharp gasp because Merlin is _inside_ , and he's dizzyingly close all over again.

Violet eyes aglow, the hybrid asks, “Anything, Romani? Really?" with a chuckle. "You shouldn't make such promises lightly lest I hold you to them.”

But then they're kissing again, Merlin is moving, and he's seeing white, drowning in that indescribable heat and pleasure, and he wants this to keep going forever. But, eventually, he slumps, strung out and struggling to catch his breath in the other's arms.

“But, seriously, Archaman," Merlin continues, not the least bit winded. "‘Just hurry up’? ‘Get it over with’? Good grief, if you weren't The King Solomon, any woman would have dumped you the morning after.”

He doesn't know why —it's Merlin; he should be used to this by now— but his eyes sting. “I hate you,” he repeats instead, turning away.

“That's all right.” Gentle fingers card through his hair, soothing and warm. “It'll be different with Magi☆Mari, won't it? You'll take the time to show her an amazing night?”

“Obviously,” he mutters, drifting off. It's Magi☆Mari, and… things are different now. Thanks to his father and brothers, sex was the last thing he wanted to think about back then, and he didn't need Merlin to tell him those droves of women only flocked to him because he was God's chosen king.

“You're the best fan, Roman.” Merlin pecks him on the nose and holds him close. “Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

Romani wakes to the aroma of freshly baked bread and an apple white ceiling that seems unfamiliar no matter how many times he's seen it. The soft sheets smell like flowers, and the warm sunshine filtering in through the sheer white curtains on the window seems hopeful, the promise of a fine day. Sitting up, he runs a hand through his hair, then walks to the bathroom. There are two sets of everything and a large make-up box for his wife.

His wife…?

He runs back out to the bedroom. Over the bed, there's a large framed photograph of… Magi☆Mari sitting on his lap in a wedding gown?!

No, that's right — they met after a concert two years ago and got married in secret after dating in person for a month. They'd already been talking online for years, after all. He's not sure what such a beautiful, talented and supportive lady ever saw in him, but she'd said yes when he asked beneath the festival fireworks, and he still feels unbelievably lucky.

Heading back into the bathroom, he freshens up, then leaves the bedroom. Their apartment has an open concept —with a joined living, dining and dry kitchen area— to give the illusion of more space. Narrow panels in the wall hide curtains that can be drawn to separate the areas if needed, and they have a kotatsu in a corner with fluffy cushions instead of a sofa and regular coffee table. One side of the space is almost entirely made up of French windows that open out onto a narrow balcony overlooking the nearby park, so it's always bright and airy. Magi☆Mari is frying eggs in the kitchen, and she turns as soon as he steps out.

“Hey, honey!” she greets brightly, coming over to peck him on the cheek. “You always wake up just as the bread-maker is done, huh?”

“It smells wonderful. Just like you,” he adds shyly, giving her a hug, and she laughs.

“So you're saying I smell like bread? Oh, I suppose that's part of your charm, Roman.”

He smiles at the familiar quip and kisses her forehead while accompanying her back to the kitchen. “What's for breakfast today?”

“Western to go with the bread — veal sausages and eggs. Aren't you going to get changed for work?”

“Work?”

“Don't tell me you took the day off again. Why does the hospital even let you keep that job?”

Right, the hospital. “Because there are so few specialists in Medical Magecraft?” Most Magi aspire to reach the Root, after all; his peers all said he lacked ambition. _If only they knew… hm? Oh well, if only they knew how important Medical Magecraft is_ — most Magi only realize that when things go wrong with their Magic Circuits.

“Mm, so are you going to work or not?”

“Of course, of course,” he replies, going off to change.

_“Sesame buns again?” Merlin steals one from the plate while moving to perch on the table._

_“Don't complain if you're going to eat them, too,” Romani mutters without looking up from the perfectly preserved archive document he's searching through._

_“I wouldn't,” the other agrees, “but it's not like you have no other options.”_

_“It's convenient,” he protests, defensive. “You can eat it while working.”_

_“Mmhm, and is that guilt or responsibility? Perhaps both?”_

_“Look, if you have nothing better to—”_

_“At least try a different flavour.” Merlin lies back on the table to hold a bun to his lips, and he must have looked at it suspiciously because the other takes a bite, then offers it again. It's filled with a light yellow paste now — Merlin must have changed it with Magecraft. It tastes like citrus, but mild, fragrant and only slightly sweet._

_“What is it?”_

_“Yuzu white bean paste.”_

_“It's good.” He takes another bite. “It smells lovely. Like the bread. I love the smell of bread.”_

_“Mm, like you love the smell of these old books.”_

_“What's that supposed to mean? Not you, too!” First Mash, now Merlin, jumping to wild conclusions. “I don't have any sort of weird olfactory fetish!”_

_“Sure,” the hybrid agrees, finishing the bun he's holding. “I love the smell of flowers and sex, and I don't have any sort of weird olfactory fetish either.”_

_Romani sighs. “As expected of you, an utterly trashy comparison.”_

_Rolling onto his side, Merlin leans close, eyes twinkling. “Well, say that I do — you can help me with one of those.”_

“Doctor Roman. Ahem, Doctor Romani Archaman!”

"Yes!" Romani snaps awake, returning his attention to the hospital director, Ms. Olga Marie Animusphere. "Sorry!"

She's too young —she should be enjoying the rest of her childhood instead of running a hospital— but her family owns the institution, and her father's recent passing has left her, his sole heir, in charge. Romani misses her father —he was a brilliant man, and they were almost friends— but that's not why he can't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be here, somehow. He ponders it till his head spins, but he can't put a finger on it — under all that stern posturing, she only lacks confidence, not ability.

“Honestly, if you weren't the head of your department, I'd bar you from all the meetings. But you'd like that, wouldn't you? The whole atmosphere slacks off whenever you're around!”

Apologizing with a sheepish chuckle, he focuses on the matters at hand in hopes of getting the meeting over with as quickly as possible. When it's over, he returns to his office. There's a video message on his phone from Magi☆Mari —he still can hardly believe she's his wife now— and he plays it with a smile.

“Hey, honey!" She waves cheerfully in full costume, probably between shoots. "Did you manage to get breakfast before work today? We're almost done with the first video for my new album! I bet it'll be your new favourite. I can't wait till you see it in two weeks!” She's a consummate professional, after all; even her spouse doesn't get sneak previews. “Oops, gotta go now, back to shooting! See you tonight! Mu-ah!” She makes a kissy face at the screen before cutting the recording, and it leaves him all warm and fuzzy inside.

This is perfect. _Too_ perfect.

He squeezes his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness washes over him. Maybe he should run some tests on himself.

“Aha, there you are!” A gorgeous brunette storms in with several folders. She's Le— Lisa, his deputy, in charge of magical medical instruments, and something about that feels wrong. She's supposed to be a famous genius, isn't she? “Oh, I'm going to straight-up murder you, Romani. You leave me all this work to slack off, rewatching all your wife's videos, and now you're even spacing out on me?!”

“Sorry! Sorry!!” She's fierce, too, and creative — murder wouldn't be the worst she could do to him.

“You know, you're already married to the girl. Get naked and watch her in real life.”

“L—Lisa!!”

She laughs at his scandalized shout, but he's distracted by how wrong her name sounds on his lips, how he keeps wanting to call her something else. And something about the hand holding those folders…

“You know what? That's it. You're doing the rest of these yourself.” She slams them down on his desk. “With all the thanks I get, I should just go back to my workshop.”

“But—”

“Romani, stop fantasizing and get some.” Lisa throws over her shoulder as she marches out. “You'd think you were still single and fantasizing over a girl you've only seen online.”

As the door slams, he thunks his head on the pile of folders — he hates paperwork. She's right, though — even if he'll always be his wife's biggest fan, he needs to see her as less of an idol and more of a person, love her as a spouse rather than idolize her as a fan. Sighing deeply, he opens a folder to get to work.

_“Ahh, Merlin, f— I— Hng!!”_

_Romani arches, hands fisting in fluffy iridescent hair as the hybrid does something wicked with his tongue. After that first time, Merlin has repeatedly returned with what he's sure are mere flimsy excuses to get into his pants, but…_

_He cries out again — the other is fingering him open with slick fingers now, numbing the pain with Magecraft as always, and “Ngh, I'm almost—”_

_“I know.” Merlin stops, leaning up for a kiss, and the taste of his own seed is filthy, sinful, intoxicating, leaves him trembling on the brink. “Don't hold back, Archaman,” Merlin said before. “If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't let you,” and it's true — the Caster can play him like Amadeus plays the piano._

_He's never been able to resist._

_Even now, Merlin strokes the back of his knees, keeping him on the edge, and he knows — he may think he won't last, but if Merlin wanted this to go on for hours, it would, and there wouldn't be a thing he could do about it. All at once, it's frightening, freeing._

_But then… Merlin presses their foreheads together, laces their fingers while sliding in, and—_

_His heart is hammering in his chest like some schoolgirl with her crush, and this is embarrassing — he's not a hormonal teenager anymore._

_Merlin can probably hear it, too._

_As if on cue, the other chuckles, and if he could blush any deeper, he would._

_“You can be so cute, Roman. And so deliciously responsive. It's hard to believe you've never done this before.”_

_“W—why are you always like this?” he mutters, looking away — the tenderness in twinkling eyes is blinding, deceptive._

_With a laugh, Merlin lets go, then offers him a bouquet of sweet-smelling roses out of nowhere. “Would you prefer something more like this then?”_

“Hey,” he greets with a smile as Magi— no, Marlene —he needs to stop thinking of his wife by her stage name if he's going to do this right— lets herself into their apartment.

“Hey! You're home early!” She glides gracefully across the room for a hug. “How was work?”

He chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “You always beat me to that question. My work is usually uneventful, you know, a—”

“And that's a good thing,” she finishes for him with a peck on the nose. Nothing unusual means no emergencies, no horrible deaths and such, but that gesture… of course it's natural that it should feel familiar, but… “What's for dinner?”

No, never mind. “Oh, just beef stew and rice. You know I'm no match for you in the kitchen, dear. What about you? Your work is so much more exciting. How was your day?”

“Well…” She bites her lower lip, coquettish, sidling past to peek into the pot. “We went to the beach to shoot that swimwear ad today…” and he can just imagine her perfect curves clad in a tiny bikini, her wet tresses cascading down the graceful arch of her back, the sunlight glistening off the sea water running down her flawless skin, and— oh God, his mouth is dry. “And you know I love your stew, honey.”

He steps forward to embrace her, and just the feel of her warmth when he presses their hips close makes his blood rush down. God, he wants— but no, it's all about the foreplay, so…

He blinks.

Someone told him that once, someone… someone important — he should remember; he needs to remember. Who…?

“Mm, I knew that would turn you on.” Marlene leans back and sways her hips, unbuttoning her blouse, and nothing else matters — he nuzzles her strawberry blond hair to kiss the back of her neck. “They let me keep the swimwear, you know, hygiene and such…” She turns. “Do you like this one?”

It's just two red triangles trimmed with fine blue laces at the edges to match braided blue straps, fastened only by a knot in the middle, and just one tug would undo it all, expose her already pert nipples in all their rosy glory, and— he can't wait even a second longer.

He all but lifts her away from the stove to lay her on their granite island counter, mouthing at a nipple through the fabric as he runs his free hand up her thigh. He can still taste the salt of the sea water on it, and her skin is so smooth. She moans his name as he shifts to the other side, and maybe he's doing it right for the first time — it feels like he's never heard this before, and it's an embarrassing thought.

Kissing his way up her neck to capture her lips, he finds the side knots holding the bikini in place under her skirt, but moves away to run his thumb over the front, and she gasps, pressing into his hand, fumbling with his clothes. “Ah, please,” she murmurs against his lips as he keeps teasing her clit, and surely, this isn't the first time it's been like this…?

His fingers come away wet, so he undoes the knots, going for the one on her chest with his teeth. As stretchy fabric falls away, he mouths his way down creamy skin to her navel, caressing her entrance as he gets her skirt out of the way. With a sound of impatience, she pushes his shirt off his shoulders, pecks her way down to make quick work of his pants, and… the hair between his fingers seems silkier than he remembers, somehow, heavier.

But then she's embracing him in too-slender arms, and he's sliding slowly into deliciously tight heat. She pulls him deeper, closer with her legs, and it's amazing. He kisses her again as he moves, moulding her soft curves to his skin, and it's hauntingly unfamiliar. Of course, it's romantic to think that every time feels like the first time, but…

“Ha-ahh… Romani!” She cries out, clenching around him like a vise, and he gives up, gives in; he can't think — this is perfect. He buries his face in her neck, inhales deeply of her rose perfume, and—

Climaxing helplessly inside her, he's sure life can't get better than this.

_Romani fiddles with the settings again. To his mounting frustration, he still can't get any proper readings, and he can't figure out which parts of the calculations are off._

_“My, my, were all your famed talents in Magecraft part of the Revelations, too?”_

_“If you can be condescending, then shut up and help,” he snaps without turning as he adjusts another parameter._

_Merlin chuckles, coming to stand right behind him and peer over his shoulder. “Here.” The clairvoyant changes several of the numbers, and the errors disappear, much to Romani's chagrin — they weren't even that far off, and Merlin is plenty insufferable without any high ground._

_“I was getting there,” he mutters sullenly, but notes down the readings anyway._

_“Of course you were.”_

_“You know, I can't tell whether you're encouraging or mocking me.” He stretches, closing the log file, and catches sight of the time. “Wow, when did it get so late?” Without his realization, Merlin has been watching him work all night, and they've talked for hours. It's easy to talk to Merlin, though —no secrets, no filter, no need to think or pretend— even if it seems like they're always quibbling or trading insults._

_“Now?” Merlin laughs. “You're so much better like this, you know. You used to be so boring, like a machine.”_

_“Heh,” he scoffs, self-deprecating. “I was. A machine that carried out God's will. Maybe you think I gave it all up, but in truth, for the first time, I am living as myself. No matter what happens or how tough it gets, for once, I am free.”_

_The Stargazer shakes his head. “Only those who have lost it can truly appreciate the value of freedom.”_

_Romani turns to commend the surprisingly understanding response, but he probably shouldn't have — at this proximity, it's too easy to fall under the hybrid's spell._

_He leans in, feels the world fall away at the brush of his lips on the Caster's — as one might expect, Merlin is an amazing kisser. It even feels like he himself is falling, but strong arms catch him, and in that warm embrace, he feels wanted, like he_ belongs. _For the first time, he wants more —it's usually Merlin who instigates these things— but when he covers the other's hands with his own to hold them in place, Merlin obliges without any of the usual teasing._

_It isn't till he's marvelling at how beautiful the Magus of Flowers looks lying beneath him, eyes glowing and iridescent hair fanned out like a halo, that he realizes — Merlin has done nothing but go along with his desires tonight._

_“Um, d—do you not want to?” he asks, suddenly unsure — he doesn't really want to hear it, but…_

_Merlin bursts out laughing so hard, he has to grip his sides and double over, and that's almost worse. “So you think there's a way you could have gotten me here if I didn't want it? Oh, I suppose that's part of your charm.” Merlin wipes violet eyes, then nudges Romani closer with a foot to peck him on the nose. “No, I was just enjoying your unusual enthusiasm.”_

_It's true — he's usually reluctant to encourage Merlin's shameless attempts at sex. He knows he's playing with fire —they don't share the same needs or expectations— but when Merlin kisses him, nothing else matters, and he's not sure how much of that is Dreamlike Charisma anymore._

_He smiles as Merlin combs gentle fingers through his hair, though, shoving his worries away. None of that matters tonight._

Romani strokes soft, fluffy fur, lost in thought. Fou is the hospital's resident pet and unofficial mascot. It's some type of unidentified magical creature, like a cross between a cat, a rabbit and a squirrel, but no one has tried very hard to identify it, which is probably bad — it feels like there's more they should know about it, even though it looks so cute and harmless.

There's something comforting and familiar about it, though, and it seems particularly fond of him. As if sensing his troubled thoughts, it nuzzles his belly, and he laughs — it tickles. It makes a happy sound and nuzzles his cheek when he lifts it off his lap onto his shoulder, though, so that must have been a ploy – sneaky little thing.

He's been thinking about the past few days, how unfamiliar being with Marlene seems.

It's like he's having an affair.

But he can't imagine being with anyone else, and he can't find any other signs of there ever being someone else in his life — no numbers, no gifts, no photos, nothing. Besides, it's like Lisa says — he's been crazy about Magi☆Mari forever. It doesn't make any sense for him to seek out anyone else, and he certainly doesn't remember life being any different. Surely, if there were someone else, he would remember—

“Excuse me, Doctor Roman?” comes with a knock on his door.

“Ah, yes!" He sits up, setting Fou on his desk. "Come in!”

“Doctor Roman," says his nurse, poking her head in, "Ms. Kyrielight is here for her appointment.”

“Oh, of course. Please let her in.”

Mash Kyrielight has been his patient since she was a child. Her health has always been fragile due to genetic issues and several procedures that almost cost the young girl her life.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Roman,” she greets cheerfully as she enters with her boyfriend right behind her and echoing her greeting.

“Good afternoon.”

He smiles at them both as Fou happily bounds towards Mash — it's fond of her, too; of most girls, really, just like—

“It must be you and Fou, Doctor. Mash always looks forward to her check-ups. Thank you for always taking care of her,” Ritsuka says with a bow. He looks so unassuming, but he's a nice and reliable young man. Funnily enough, they met right in this hospital — Mash found Ritsuka sleeping in the hallway after taking some cold medicine from the dispensary.

“No, I'm glad she has you to take care of her, actually. There's only so much a doctor can do.” He remembers he used to envy them a little before he married Marlene. Turning to Mash, he asks, “How are you feeling lately?”

“Good,” she replies with a laugh as Fou nuzzles her neck, ruffling its fur. “I have more energy than I used to, so I've been able to go out more and see new things with Senpai.”

“I guess love really is a cure-all, huh?”

They blush as one, and he laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Well, I'm going to start by running the usual tests, so if you'd please remove your jacket and lie down…? Please have a seat in the meantime, Ritsuka.”

She acquiesces, setting Fou down, and the critter toddles over to Ritsuka for attention. Sweeping pink hair out of the way, he positions the sensors on her skin and goes to the console to start the diagnostics. The readings come in, and he starts noting them down, keeping an eye out for the telltale irregularity… that isn't there.

He blinks, checks back in her file. There's nothing especially abnormal in her records aside from issues with her Magic Circuits, and she's responding well to the laser-crystal corrective therapy for it. Her blood test results came in this morning, so he retrieves it from the lab's envelope on his desk and goes through it as well. To his surprise, there are only a few mild nutritional deficiencies of note, nothing a few supplements won't fix.

Romani smiles as the tests complete and removes the sensors. “Looking good. The laser-crystal therapy seems to be working really well for you. You should be fully recovered soon.” She's probably never going to be a Magus of any note, but it won't be giving her any health complications.

“That's wonderful!” She sits up with a bright smile and puts her jacket back on. “Senpai, did you hear that?”

“Yes!" Ritsuka walks over to hand Fou back to her. "That's amazing, Mash.”

“Fou-fou!”

“Looks like Fou's happy for you, too. Well, I'm going to give you some vitamins — it looks like you don't get enough of those," he says as he fills out a prescription form, "and if you keep this progress up, soon, you won't have to come back here anymore.” He hands it to her.

“Fouuu…”

“Oh, I'll come back to visit Fou if nothing else.”

The dejected critter brightens, and Romani sighs. “I've even lost to my pet, huh…”

Ritsuka laughs. “I think everyone loses to Fou, Doctor.”

“That's true,” he agrees with a resigned smile, but Fou leaps over to him and rubs their cheeks together as if to say, “don't worry, you'll always be my favourite.” Chuckling, he cuddles it as they say their goodbyes — Fou's a charmer, just like— like… He lifts Fou into the air to study it intently.

It cocks its head. “Fou?”

Fou reminds him of someone, but he can't recall exactly whom. More importantly… He resumes looking through Mash Kyrielight's file with Fou on his shoulder. Of course he's glad she's recovering, but why does he feel like there's something critical about her condition that he should remember? Something that happened in… that place…

The room spins, grows hazy… flickers? He sways, but strong arms catch him before he hits the floor.

“Get a hold of yourself, Archaman,” comes the reprimand by his ear, and he knows that voice, that floral musk.

“Merlin!” His eyes fly open, and he turns — _That's it,_ he thinks, the fluffy iridescent hair Fou reminds him of.

The other sighs. “Honestly, you're such a pain. You spend your whole life chasing a fantasy, but when you finally have it, you can't accept it.”

He blinks in confusion. “But you _are_ Magi☆Mari,” he blurts without thinking, so “This can't be real.” _That's right. He was too busy updating her site to help us in—_

“Romani.”

Green eyes flick to violet, then suddenly, they're kissing, and— _Oh._ His eyes flutter shut as Merlin explores the recesses of his mouth, and he presses close — it's all that matters. This feels familiar, _real._

“It is,” Merlin murmurs over his lips.

“What…? What do you mean?”

“Ugh, why must you make this difficult?” He starts to protest, but Merlin cuts him off. “Listen, you promised me anything, Roman.”

“Really, Merlin?! You're really pulling this now?!”

“Shh…” Merlin hushes his outburst, presses their foreheads together. “As out of character as it seems, I'll explain everything later, so don't think too hard; don't ask any questions for now, hm?”

Romani opens his mouth to argue, but stops short — violet eyes are grave. Something's wrong — Merlin is never like this.

“Merlin…?”

“Hm?”

_If this flippant carefree vagrant is this serious, it must be important. It must be bad._

“Hey—”

“Stay with me?” He'll admit it — he's afraid. It's some unknown worst case scenario, he's sure of it.

Another sigh, longsuffering. “You're hopeless. Such a troublesome one.”

 _Right._ He pulls back. _Of course._ If the situation is so dire, there must be many more important things for Merlin to do. After all, he's the—

“But,” the other flicks his nose, then pecks him on the forehead, “that _is_ something I can do.”

“Oh.” He sags against his lover then, burying his face in the collar of fine robes. “Thank you,” he mumbles, clinging tightly to that solid form.

Merlin chuckles, wrapping him in an embrace and stroking his hair to soothe. “You might regret that, though.”

“Mm?”

“Shh…” Merlin says again. “For now, just close your eyes.”

_Today is a rest day, but it's especially cold somehow, even though nothing has changed out there. That makes it the perfect time to curl up under his kotatsu and catch up on Magi☆Mari's latest releases. Fou seems to agree — as if reading his mind, it came in almost as soon as he turned the heating on and curled up for a nap on the other side. Lighting his mini brazier to toast some snacks and warm his hands, Romani navigates to Magi☆Mari's official channel on his laptop —it's bookmarked, of course, just a click away— and sets her newest video to full screen._

_“Mm, warm me up, too.” Thick robes fold around him, and a fluffy head peeks over his shoulder._

_“Warm yourself up, you shameless pervert,” he retorts, lifting the kotatsu's blanket for Merlin to join him._

_Giggling as he slides long legs in, Merlin chides, “Don't be like that. Here, try some of this.” The Magus of Flowers produces a bag out of seemingly nowhere and uses Romani's chopsticks to first turn the slices of mochi he's toasting over, then add some white cubes out of the bag to the grill._

_“What are those?”_

_“Vanilla sugar puff pastry squares.”_

_As they heat up, the smell of butter and vanilla fills the air, and Romani smiles. “They smell delicious.”_

_“Yes, like bread. You like the smell of bread.”_

_He glares at the other. “Stop making it sound so dirty.”_

_“There's nothing dirty about having a fetish, Roman.”_

_“It's not a fetish!”_

_“I didn't say it was. I said there's nothing dirty about having one. Here.”_

_He scowls, but takes a bite of the offered mochi and hisses, tries to move it around and blow on it at the same time. “Hah… It's hot!”_

_“Of course it is. It just came off the grill.” He eats the rest of the slice anyway and turns the squares. “This is your only pastime, huh?” he waves at the video, and Romani feels his cheeks heat up — he hates this reflex. Fortunately, Merlin doesn't dwell on his lack of a life. “What do you think of her latest song?”_

_“Well… I like it, of course, but I thought the previous one was better.”_

_“Arrhythmia?”_

_Oh? “Yes.” He'd thought Merlin was just asking to make conversation. “It's... very relatable,” a cheerful love song about how one's heart races or skips a beat and such when with a loved one._

_“Is it? Here. It's hot.”_

_He shoots Merlin a dirty look, but blows lightly on the square before eating it. “Mm! It's really good!”_

_“Isn't it?” Merlin takes one for himself. “I see you've put that digital photo album to use.” He inclines his head towards the nightstand where Romani has it displayed._

_It's actually more like a digital photo frame or a tablet with a stand. It comes with software that photographs a person from all necessary angles and inserts them into the wedding photos with Magi☆Mari that are then shown in a slideshow. It's the ultimate fanservice item, and the fans who could probably poured their life savings into those lottery tickets._

_Romani might have, too, if Merlin hadn't given him the set. Even if it was for sexual favours. That the hybrid keeps coming back for. On the other hand, he hasn't exactly been saying no. He wonders how much Merlin spent, but he doesn't dare ask._

_“You look good together.”_

_“R—really?”_

_Chuckling, Merlin feeds them each another puff. “You really do want to marry her, don't you?”_

_“I—if I can,” he admits shyly. “I've been confiding in her through ‘fanmail’ for years, chatting with her on her official message board for even longer.”_

_Merlin flicks his nose, then kisses the spot. “How cute.” The wizard laughs merrily. “Tell me, tell me. If none of this had happened, what would you have done?”_

_“Probably work at some hospital.”_

_“What kind of house would you and Magi☆Mari live in?”_

_Embarrassingly enough, he's thought about it before. “A modest apartment, most likely. Somewhere nice and quiet, overlooking a park, where no one knows she's an idol. With lots of natural light and fresh air, plus a kotatsu just like this in the living room.”_

_“How ordinary.”_

_He smiles wryly. “Yeah, well, I've had more than my fair share of opulence.”_

_Merlin grins. “There is that. A perfectly normal life, huh… You know what's better?”_

_“What?”_

_“You warming me up properly.”_

_He smacks the incorrigible minx._

Romani wakes to the aroma of freshly baked bread and an apple white ceiling.

He jumps up. “Merlin!”

“Hm? Is that a Pavlovian thing? Just as the bread-maker is done again.”

He turns —the other is lounging on the bed beside him with an amused little smile and a twinkle in violet eyes— and Romani all but pounces on him.

“I thought you left,” he mumbles into luxurious robes, and Merlin laughs.

“Of course not.” The Caster's grin turns mischievous. “I want to play a game with you.”

He leans back warily. “What game?”

“It's called… The Longest Hours.”

Before he can ask, a jolt runs up his spine, and he gasps.

“Oh yes, it's already begun.” Merlin's smile is brilliant with sheer glee. “That plug has been programmed to vibrate at random intervals for a random amount of time at a random intensity in a random pattern. The game is to see how many hours you can last before you come.”

“What? You're the worst! And why should I play?”

“Hmm… Shall I reward you? Well, if you last… oh, let's say six hours, since it's all randomized.”

“Six hours?! That's not a game; that's torture!”

“What if you could choose the reward?”

He pauses. “Anything?” he asks, suspicious.

“Within reason and my power.”

And even though he's sure the Vagrant of Paradise will find some loophole there, he asks, “And no cheating?” A wish from Merlin might come in useful.

The hybrid giggles. “Of course. Hands off. Unless you're begging for it, maybe.”

He glares, bites back a whimper at the device's brief thrum. “W—what will we be doing for the next six hours?”

Merlin shrugs. “Whatever you want. Cook, eat, talk, lie in bed, read, watch videos, draw fanart—”

Romani snorts. “As if. Remember my anatomy assignments from medical school? I barely passed. I can't draw worth a damn.”

“I can.”

He blinks. “Really?” It seems there's still so much he doesn't know about his lover.

Chuckling, Merlin sits up and holds out a hand. “Why would I lie? C'mon, I'll show you.”

He takes the other's hand, lets Merlin pull him up and lead him to the kotatsu outside. But the movement makes the plug rub up against his prostate, and he's half hard by the time they sit down. These are going to be the longest six hours of his life.

The wizard tugs the blank writing pad there closer and chooses a pencil from the pen holder. “Now then, what shall I draw… Magi☆Mari?”

“Uh. Um. Sure. That'd be nice.” It's kinda weird, since Merlin _is_ Magi☆Mari… which means that the girl he idolized and fell for over videos and fanmail, that he sometimes stayed up all night talking to on her message board… was this incorrigible pervert Magus all along, and now he's drawing fanart of… himself? His avatar?

Romani doesn't know how to feel about that.

“O—ohh…” he moans as the plug vibrates again, more intensely than before. He presses the heel of his palm against his burgeoning erection, but it stops all too soon, leaves him breathless and wanting. God, he's not going to last.

True to his word, though, Merlin doesn't even glance up, just starts drawing with practiced ease. Trying to ignore the heated throbbing in his loins, he concentrates on the paper, and—

Merlin is good. Really good. The sketch taking shape is realistic and beautiful. And Merlin is drawing… him, along with Magi☆Mari. Without even a glance to check, in perfect detail. Like he knows it all by heart.

Unthinkingly, he reaches out —some hair is falling onto the paper— and tucks the stray locks behind a slightly pointy ear. His fingers brush the flower-shaped ear cuff, and they feel like real petals. Merlin finally glances up at that, with a grin that looks fond, and Romani's heart skips a beat. If his mouth weren't already dry, he's sure it would be now — he can't even look away. He longs to touch, for Merlin to touch him.

As if in response, the toy starts up again, and he cries out, back arching as a barrage of sharp little bursts leave him leaking on the edge. He slumps forward when it stops — he's so close, just a little more. He needs… he needs to cool off.

But Merlin just resumes drawing, and he can't stop admiring the graceful movements of the artist's hand making precise, fluid strokes on the paper, can't help but remember those hands on his skin, warm and dexterous and—

He tears his eyes away and all but crawls to the bathroom for a cold shower.

It helps. A little. He feels less feverish, certainly.

But getting dressed reminded him how sensitive his body is in this state — an accidental brush of the arm against pert nipples as he gingerly tugged the waistband of loose shorts up was all it took to get him back to almost full mast. Just when the toy had left him in peace for the entirety of the long shower. Even now, the occasional drag of his T-shirt over his nipples whenever he moves doesn't go unnoticed. He remembers how Merlin played with them the first time and resists the urge to touch himself.

He can do this. He can.

Making his way back out to the living area, he finds Merlin by the stove in the kitchen. It's hard to walk when his sacs hang heavy and hypersensitive beneath his painfully hard cock, but he eventually makes it there.

“This stew of yours is delicious. I made some pasta to go with it. Do you want some?”

He smiles at the compliment, an echo of Magi☆Mari's, but shakes his head, reaching for the completed sketch on the counter. It's Magi☆Mari reaching out to cup his cheek with a happy smile while he covers her hand fondly with his own. He traces the lines with a fingertip. There are flowers in the background, of course.

“It's beautiful,” he murmurs, and maybe… maybe it's just wishful thinking. “Do you draw a lot?”

Merlin laughs as he perches on the nearest bar stool to eat. “I could tell the full story of my king and Camelot in nothing but volumes of picture books at this point. There's nothing much to do in that tower, after all.”

Right. Merlin's prison in Avalon. He's described it as an empty stone platform with a radius of ten metres and a nice view. No wonder he keeps finding ways and means to come out and play.

The stew and pasta do smell good, though. Maybe he'll eat some, after all, to distract himself from his fruitless thoughts. Fetching a plate, he goes to the stove and scoops some of the pasta that has been tossed in a bit of pesto before ladling some stew over it. But as he turns to the counter, the vibrations start up again, and his knees buckle.

Fortunately, Merlin catches the plate with one hand and his arm with the other. This is the worst — oscillating from an intense pulse like a lightning jolt of pleasure to a barely-there hum that leaves him clenching ineffectually around the damnable silicone piece.

“I hate you,” he mutters, pulling himself upright. “I don't know why I agreed to this.”

The worst part of this ordeal is that he doesn't know what to expect or when to expect it. He's a throbbing, aching mess, already clammy with sweat despite the recent shower, and there are still hours left on the clock.

The other sets his plate down. “Because it feels good?”

“It's torture!” he insists, taking his seat, but that only pushes the plug in deeper, intensifying the sensations. He bites back a treacherous moan — he's lost his appetite in favour of this more insistent hunger, and Merlin moving his plate closer doesn't help at all.

“But it'll be amazing in the end. The wait makes the ending sweeter.”

“You always say that,” he protests, moving his food around with his fork. It sounds dangerously close to a whine.

Propping his chin up with an elbow on granite, “And when has it been a lie?” Merlin counters with a playful smile that Romani longs to kiss off his smug pretty face, but the hybrid holds him back with a hand on his cheek. “You'll only make it worse, you know,” he advises, eyes twinkling in amusement.

But “I don't care,” Romani admits breathlessly, hormones be damned. “I miss you.”

“How fickle!” Merlin giggles, thumb stroking his cheek. “Giving up already?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He hauls his lover forward to capture his lips, sliding off the chair to mould their bodies together.

The hybrid's arms snake around his waist as their tongues twine, and he moans into the kiss, clinging to strong shoulders and rocking his hips in search of friction. This time, like every time before, nothing else matters.

“Touch me,” he whispers between kisses, and Merlin smirks.

“Oh, you want me to cheat?”

In a flash, he's been turned around and pulled onto the other's lap, the plug now pressing right into his sweet spot, and if it starts up now… He swallows thickly, sweat beading on his skin in anticipation as Merlin peppers the back of his neck with kisses, but then the arms wound tightly around him shift to let skilful fingers tweak his nipples through his shirt, and he cries out, head thrown back.

Chuckling softly by his ear, Merlin whispers, “You'll come for me just like this?”

God, “Yes,” his insides clench, and Merlin mouths at his bared throat. It feels like surrender, and he closes his eyes, gives in to his devious lover's pleasure.

Then the other's hands drop, and he hisses.

It's like a crash landing — grounding, almost painful. They're so sensitive now, but the hand fondling his sacs is warm, and he can't decide whether the firm press on his erection is more pleasure or pain.

“You didn't think the game's over, did you?”

He inhales sharply through the assault of confusing sensations and groans, “Merlin…” slumping in the hybrid's arms.

“I told you this would make it worse.”

But Merlin allows him to reach for thick robes, readily stands and shrugs the garments off before lifting him into another kiss. He's surprised when his legs hit the edge of the bed —he hadn't even noticed they were moving— but then he's crying out, falling back as the plug starts up again.

“Ngh-ah, M-Merlin!”

He writhes, arching off the bed wantonly, toes curling and hands fisting in the sheets as it keeps going in short bursts of random intensity —this is the longest spurt yet— but instead of helping, the other continues undressing unhurriedly. At length, the device stops, leaving him strung out on the brink, chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath, but Romani can't tear his eyes away — he has never forgotten, of course, but the reminder is all too untimely, that underneath all those layers of fabric, Merlin is gorgeous. It's to be expected, certainly, but he still remembers feeling wholly inadequate the first time they both got fully naked together. Yet, just as the hybrid hadn't minded then, Merlin doesn't hesitate to discard his T-shirt and shorts now, doesn't give him even a moment's respite before nudging his legs apart and settling between them to—

“Hngh!”

Merlin trails a flower up his painfully hard cock, dusts the ridge just below the tip with the petals, and he clenches desperately around the toy. It's not enough; it's not enough, and he wants—

“Stop. Stop it. Stop this.”

“Oh?” Merlin does stop to meet his gaze, violet eyes glowing brightly in the dim light of sunset.

“I want you.” He tangles his fingers in iridescent hair, tugs for emphasis. “I want _you_ inside me.”

For a moment, he thinks the hybrid's eyes widen, maybe that inhuman glow flares, but then Merlin is pulling the plug out and pressing in, and _oh God,_ anything he thought was perfect before doesn't hold a candle to this — hot and full and cradled in his lover's arms. He's so close, he's sure Merlin can feel his muscles fluttering.

“Ooh,” Merlin coos, palpably delighted as he caresses Romani's nose with the flower, a rose. “We've made progress, I see. I should make you talk dirty to me next.”

“Wha— ah, that's totally different!” Romani protests as he catches the reference. “This is private! I wouldn't talk to anyone else about it! Besides, I—” He bites his lip — he didn't think he could flush any deeper, but he was wrong. “I like this being just our secret. It kinda… feels more special…”

The other buries his face in the crook of Romani's neck, shoulders shaking with muffled laughter. “Oh, you're adorable." He lifts his head, traces Romani's lower lip and cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "That's not a bad thing, though.”

And Romani knows better —Merlin is like this with everyone; that's what landed him in that tower in the first place— but his breath hitches and his heart races whenever Merlin looks at him with such affection, and he can't help it.

“H—how long do you want to keep me waiting?” he mumbles, averting his eyes.

“Well…” The vagrant grins, waving the rose at the clock on the nightstand. “Technically, you have another three hours and seventeen minutes to go, so…”

Glaring sharply, Romani drags the other deeper with his arms and legs, locking them in place. “Don't you dare.”

Merlin smirks, then kisses him as they move, and… maybe it's all that teasing and waiting, maybe it's how slowly Merlin is going, but the electric intensity of every micron of contact threatens to sweep him away, and he's—

He gasps, orgasm searing white-hot over every nerve ending, but Merlin doesn't stop. If anything, the hybrid goes faster, harder, heightens and draws out that moment of ecstasy that has Romani seeing stars. He clings on tightly, head digging back into the mattress as Merlin licks the seed off his collarbone, then nips little blooming red marks up his jugular, and just when he thinks he's felt rapture, Merlin spills inside.

He unabashedly screams.

God, it's not like this is the first time, but the hypersensitivity kicked everything up so many notches, he's still trembling from the intensity of that second climax. He can feel his lover inside through the aftershocks, and it's… incredible.

Merlin doesn't let go, doesn't move, doesn't say a word, and Romani can barely breathe from this _aching need_ to stay just like this forever.

“Merlin, I—”

“Shh…” the other interrupts, a hand rising to his lips to silence them. “Don't say dangerous things.”

Romani exhales shakily, tells himself it's hormones making him say foolish things, but… it stings. “I'm not like you,” he whispers.

He thinks he's figured it out — finding and keeping The One has never been Merlin's goal. The hybrid loves every lover truly and equally, and he will always welcome more because love is not a limited resource, and even its end is a memory to be cherished, not a loss to be mourned. Even so… understanding and acceptance are not the same, even for the fae who imprisoned him, and Romani's only human now.

Cheek to cheek, he feels more than hears, “I know.”

“You can't expect that.” Pathetically enough, those gentle fingers are wiping his cheek.

“I don't,” Merlin replies softly. “Even so, there are things that should not be said, Romani Archaman. A wise man remains silent when he knows not the danger he is in.”

Romani blinks. “Wait, what?”

He tries to turn, but Merlin holds him still, hushing him and carding those fingers soothingly through his hair.

“Now is not the time, Romani, but worry is senseless. Sleep. You will be fine.”

And even though he longs to ask, to know, he finds himself drifting off.

_His lover's heart beats a steady rhythm in his ear, and it's pleasantly warm tangled beneath the sheets like this. Without even realising, Romani has fallen asleep this way so many nights now._

_And yet, tonight, he can't sleep._

_They haven't spoken at all today. It's not like he knows what to say. Should it be goodbye? This could be his last night here, after all, and he's terrified, honestly._

_Maybe Merlin knows what will happen tomorrow —he's the only clairvoyant in the room now— but if he does, he won't say. That only means one thing — foreknowledge won't change the outcome._

_But Romani didn't call the Magus of Flowers for answers. He just didn't want to be alone, and in that regard, Merlin has been nothing but obliging. Even now, the hybrid idly strokes his back and kisses the crown of his head._

_“Say…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“If you could do anything in the world right now, go anywhere you want, what would you choose?”_

_It's almost reflex to say it doesn't matter because everything other than the Singularities is a barren wasteland, but he ponders it anyway — it's better than ruminating on what could be._

_“You'll laugh,” he mutters, tracing little circles on creamy soft skin. He feels more than hears the rumble. “Wh— You're already laughing!”_

_“So tell me anyway. What, a Magi☆Mari concert?”_

_“No! I mean, yes, I'd like that. A lot. But… well… I've always wanted to watch fireworks. You know, on a date, with someone I love.”_

_“My, my, how typically romantic.” Merlin shifts, so Romani is lying on his back. “Close your eyes.” The Magus doesn't wait, though, just covers Romani's eyes with his hands._

_“Why?”_

_Only a few moments later, Merlin lets go. “Because even a creature like me understands the concept of a last wish. How's this?”_

Oh. _“Where are we?”_

_They're lying on a grassy hill looking up at a beautiful illuminated castle._

_Merlin flops back down beside him. “The most beautiful fireworks display I've ever seen. Look, it's starting.”_

_He follows the direction of Merlin's finger, looking up above the castle as dramatic music starts playing. An arc of spider bursts in different colours lights up the night sky a beat before they hear the sounds of explosions._

_“Do you know, in some languages, fireworks are called flowers of fire? They do resemble flowers blooming in the sky, don't they? Look.” The Magus points at a blue burst. “They call that a Peony shape.” The green one, “That's called a Dahlia, and this red one is a Chrysanthemum.” More brightly coloured sparks fill the sky — shaped like fans, like hearts, like rain. “Of course, they have rings, willows, horsetails and such, too, but I like to think of them all as flowers. I like flowers.”_

_He smiles — being here together like this, even just once, it's perfect. “Thank you. It's beautiful.”_

_“Isn't it? And if you tell me who you wanted to watch it with…” Romani turns to find the hybrid looking at him, bright in the coloured lights. “Even if it's an illusion, you can have that memory.”_

_“Who— argh, you idiot!” He reels Merlin in. “That person is right here.”_

Romani wakes to the aroma of freshly baked bread. He all but leaps up.

“Oh, it really is a Pavlovian thing.”

He whirls. Merlin is sitting by his bedside in an unfamiliar room, looking perfect as ever with a whole baguette in hand.

“Merlin…” _That's right. Even at that time, before knowing that he's Magi☆Mari, I already—_

“You really do know how to make things difficult.” With an exaggerated sigh, Merlin taps him on the head with the warm baguette. “If I suppress your memories too much, it defeats the purpose, but if you remember it all, the whole spell fails, and you just kept fighting it.”

 _Spell?_ “What… Where is this?”

“A certain troublesome woman's workshop. You know she wanted a phantasmal in exchange for building you a body?”

 _A body?_ He looks at his hands. _Wait, where's…?_ He gasps as the memories come rushing back. That's right, in Ars Paulina, he'd used Ars Nova and— “You used True Magic.”

Romani Archaman should have died that day. Without the human body granted to Solomon by the Holy Grail, his soul would have dissipated. To properly preserve and transfer it to another body is in the realm of True Magic. Merlin has really earned his title this time.

“The Reverse Side of the World is more like the Age of Gods. Even so, it wouldn't have been possible without Avalon's exceptionally high mana density. I suppose being trapped there has its uses.”

Romani stares at Merlin, speechless. He would have been happy just knowing that he was even a little bit special to the half-incubus, but to think that Merlin would go all this way to give him another chance…

“And, you know, normally I'd say let's take it easy and go at our own pace, but you don't have the time to sit here chatting with little ol' me. People are waiting for you. Come.”

Merlin grabs his hand without warning, and he yelps —they're falling at breakneck speed through spinning, flashing lights, and he has to close his eyes against the nausea. He stumbles when they hit solid ground, careening into Merlin, and blushes like they haven't been lovers for months when strong arms hold him steady.

As soon as he regains his balance, Merlin turns and throws open the door they landed in front of, and—

“You!!!” several voices shout in unison — he winces.

“Hello, hello! It's everyone's favourite advisor—”

“You are no one's favourite. Get out,” da Vinci —that's her all right— snaps, and an unknown voice asks, “Do you know this man?”

“Yes, that would be Merlin, the Magus of Flowers.” Is that Mash? She's… alive?

“You're late,” deadpans Ritsuka — that same old sense of humour.

Even though he doesn't recognize this place, it seems everyone's here.

“Sorry, sorry.” Merlin laughs, unapologetic. “I had to pick someone up. Guess who's back?” He steps aside, and—

“G— You stole my line! A—and I wasn't ready!” Romani wails as everyone stares at him in disbelief. “Uh…” He scratches his head and tries a wave. “Hi?”

“Doctor Roman!”

Mash and Ritsuka are the first to run towards him, the others following close behind, and… a part of him never expected to be missed. He's glad, so glad, to be back, to be able to live this life again.

“My, my, a welcome blessed by flowers, I daresay! Well, now that my job's done,” Merlin yawns and stretches till his joints pop, “I'm going to take a long nap.”

He vanishes before Romani can even open his mouth, and from the looks da Vinci and Holmes are giving him, his feelings must show plainly on his face. But this is no time to dwell on such things — it looks like a lot has changed in Chaldea.

“So uh… What did I miss?”

Romani drags his feet to his new room — the Shadow Border is much smaller, of course, but they do have one left for him. The situation is much worse, as he'd inferred from the start, and he's exhausted just hearing about these Lostbelts and distant gods. There's much to do if they plan on stopping the Crypters, but for now—

He freezes at the doorway.

It's Merlin, curled up on the bed, sleeping without a care in the world, and… suddenly, nothing else matters.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Romani slips under the covers beside the Grand Caster. Merlin doesn't stir, his beautiful features relaxed in sleep, and Romani resists the urge to touch. He's happy enough that Merlin didn't leave — he doesn't have to wake the other up.

“She didn't put Mystic Eyes in that new body if that's what you're testing,” Merlin quips, and he almost wishes violet eyes hadn't cracked open to take in his embarrassingly sappy expression.

“I— You promised you'd explain everything,” he says instead because it's Merlin. It could be a whim, a necessity, nothing personal — if he's honest, he's afraid to ask.

Merlin groans. “If I say I lied, can I go back to sleep?”

He catches the hybrid's hand as Merlin makes to roll over. “Just… one thing?”

“Oh. All right, that's manageable. Just one then.”

“Why did you stop me the second time, but not the first?”

Merlin blinks, then violet eyes soften as understanding dawns. “It wasn't dangerous the first time.”

“Is it dangerous now?”

The Magus of Flowers makes a sound between a chuckle and a sigh. “Now it's too late to worry about that. I told you this wouldn't be possible outside of Avalon. But in using Avalon's mana to maintain the spell, your soul has become irrevocably bound to that place.”

 _Oh. OH._ “Then… about that game…”

“That you didn't win—”

“That's not the—! Stay with me.” Romani laces their fingers. “Here. Now. I don't want to wait till Avalon.”

Merlin smiles, then it turns wicked. “Only if you play another game with me.”

And even if that's as good as a yes, Romani didn't get this far without a sense of self preservation. “What game?” he asks warily.

Merlin hauls him close to roll atop him. “See, I'm tired, no thanks to you, so I'm only going to do _exactly_ as you say tonight. If I'm satisfied, you win.”

Right. Of course. It's in the hybrid's nature. “Fine. Replenish your od. Blow me.”

Giggling, Merlin blows lightly on his face. “Now, now, didn't I say ‘exactly’? Be specific, _explicit._ No euphemisms.”

“I—” He feels the heat rise in his cheeks and averts his eyes. “I want you to… suck my cock. Then kiss me.”

“Ooh, filthy…” Silvery eyebrows waggle with delight. “Always knew you had it in you, Roman. I'll blow all that Scripture-ingrained modesty out of you yet.”

And as Merlin shimmies down to do just that, Romani thinks this isn't even remotely like a normal life, but that's fine.

This is perfectly fine.

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue:**

Romani wakes to the smell of flowers and pristine air beneath a clear blue sky. Even before a familiar fluffy head blocks his field of vision, he knows exactly where he is.

Avalon, The Land of the Eternal Spring.

“Good, good. You're not imploding.”

He lets Merlin pull him to his feet and leans up for a kiss. “Show me around?”

“Oh, it's beautiful but boring,” the hybrid replies dismissively, groping him and pressing close. “There are so many better things we could do.”

Once, he would have smacked his incorrigible lover. Nowadays, he'd rather compromise: “We could do them on the tour.” It's a lot more fun that way.

“My, my, I've taught you too well, have I? Let's then.”

Merlin leads him up the sloping hills to frolic in the flowers, into the lush forest to ‘play’ with the faeries in the lake, along the jewelled river to point out his king with “her favourite Master” that they should visit another time because “unlike us, they have much to catch up on,” up the mountain for the mile-high experience and panoramic views of the meadows and deserts, then finally to a close-up view of the only unnatural feature on this land: a stone tower rising up into the sky. There's no door, just a modest archway that leads into an empty stone room.

Merlin turns to him. “This is my stop, where we part ways for a bit. The weather never changes here, s—”

“Argh, you're an idiot.” He shoves them both through the archway. “I didn't come all this way to sightsee.”

“No, you are," Merlin sighs, crumbling into flower petals blown away by the breeze. "I can go out like I always do. There's no reason for you to foolishly trap yourself in here.”

“Merlin?”

Suddenly alone in the circular stone room, Romani turns to look at the archway. On this side, the words ‘Only Those Without Sin May Pass’ are inscribed in runes over it. No, he's sure neither of them will ever leave.

“Merlin?!”

Looking around, he takes another step towards the centre and blinks as the world ripples. Then the walls are gone. He's on a marble platform high up in the air, enclosed by a gilded ivory balustrade and similarly ornate marble pillars holding up a tented roof of ivory and gold framing stained glass panels. The view stretches for miles around —they can probably see all of Avalon from here— but more importantly, right in the centre, the Magus of Flowers lies on a pallet surrounded by stacks and stacks of sketchbooks.

“Merlin!”

He runs over as Merlin sits up and stretches. “Deceptive, isn't it? No up or down, stairs or pathways. And this unchanging gorgeous view forever.”

Kneeling between his lover's thighs, he asks, “What happens if you jump over the railing?”

“You land where you were earlier, just inside the archway. Possibly with major injuries.”

Warm arms draw him into a kiss, and oh, the hybrid's charisma is even stronger in his real body — Romani sighs with longing when they part.

“You're wrong, you know,” he whispers, their foreheads still pressed together.

“Hm?”

“My reason is right here.”

Merlin chuckles, flicking him on the nose. “You're a hopeless romantic, Roman. Fortunately,” the hybrid flops back onto the pallet with him, “you're not hopeless in bed, given that we've made sure the end of the world is a long way away.”

He smacks the other's hip even as he snuggles close. “Is that all you think about?”

Merlin grins, lascivious. “With you it is.”

And Romani will admit — Merlin may be insufferable, infuriating and incorrigible, but he can't imagine a happier way to spend eternity. Instead of indulging his lover, though, he reaches for the nearest sketchbook.

“Are these the picture books you've been making?”

“They are indeed. I've been adding to the collection, too. Now there are some about Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Iskandar and such. Iskandar and his Master make a good story, don't you think? Oh, there's one on Solomon, too.”

He glances up sharply. “What have you been drawing about me?”

“Oh, wouldn't you like to know?” Merlin snickers, a mischievous twinkle in violet eyes. “But first, let's see which one you chose.”

They open the book between them to a picture of a young Altria practicing fencing in a castle courtyard. From the other's fond smile, Romani can tell it's a time Merlin enjoyed very much.

So “Tell me,” he says, leaning into his lover's side. “Tell me all the stories.” Time has no meaning here, after all.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Merlin presses a kiss to his temple before turning back to the sketch.

“Then let us speak of a king's tale."

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Kagetsu Touya.
> 
> Any and all feedback always makes me happy, so please leave some! ♡


End file.
